


A Bit of an Inconvenience

by WordObsessed



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Human AU, Logan is a teacher, M/M, they're both idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 00:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordObsessed/pseuds/WordObsessed
Summary: Logan loves teaching, and he loves his annoying fiancé, even when said annoying fiancé interrupts his work





	A Bit of an Inconvenience

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite fics I've ever written. Funnily enough, it's also the first time I ever wrote Logince, and writing this was what lead me to loving the ship. Enjoy some funny gay banter!

"Um, Mr. Sanders?"

"Yes, Emma?"

"I... think you graded my paper wrong," Emma said, and handed him the paper.

Logan looked at it, and saw the all-too familiar scrawl of Roman's numbers instead of his own.

Two of Emma's answers were marked incorrect, even though they were, in fact, the right ones.

Logan closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm sorry. I had quite a few more papers to grade than normal, so I engaged the help of my fiancé to assist me. Needless to say, he is not a teacher," Logan said, with a quirk of his lips, which was the closest he would ever get to a smile outside of lecturing about astronomy.

"You're engaged?" A another students asked.

Logan held up his right hand, which had a ring on it.

"As of two days ago, yes. Emma, I'm sorry. I'll fix the grade."

"It's no problem," she said. "When's your wedding, though?"

He raised an eyebrow, and she looked down at her desk.

"Sorry. It's not my place to ask," She mumbled.

"It's in ten months. Now, everyone, go back to your papers," He responded, taking Emma's paper and fixing the marking with a red pen. "But do check your papers I just handed back to ensure that there are no other mistakes."

\------------------------------------

The phone beside his desk rang, interrupting Logan's explanation of the day.

"Hello?"

"Yes, there's a man here by thename of Roman, saying that he needs to drop off your keys. Would you like him to leave them here, or for him to deliver them to you?"

Logan covered the receiver and sighed. The students looked at him curiously.

"I have no other free periods, so have him drop them off, please. Thank you." Logan set down the phone, and returned to his lesson without another word.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

Logan never stopped talking as he walked over to the door, and opened it, holding out his hand for the keys.

Roman smiled and handed him the keys.

"Thank you. But as I was saying-"

"De nada, cariño. Que tengas un buen día," Roman interrupted.

"Lo aprecio, pero deja de interrumpir mi clase. Te besaré más tarde," Lo gan shot back without missing a beat,and shut the door in his face. Hepocketed the keys, and kept talking,this time in English, as the students stared at the door, where Romanstood, looking stunned, before shaking his head and turning away.

Spanish translation:

Roman: "You're welcome, honey. Have a nice day."

Logan: "I appreciate it, but stop interrupting my class. I'll kiss you later."

\--------------------------------------

Logan sat on the edge of his desk and chewed on his sandwich thoughtfully as he contemplated Roman's ar gument.

"Okay, so you're right about Alexander Hamilton being a Slytherin, butobviously, John Laurens and Philip Hamiltonare both Gryffindors."

"Why on earth would I argue against two amazing characters being in my house?" Roman asked from where he sat in Logan's chair.

"Because their bravery, bordering on stupidity, is what got them killed!"

"It was a sacrifice needed to preserve the independence of the United States!"

"Actually, if you remember correctly, John Laurens died after a peace was declared due to a miscommunication on the part of the British troops."

"But he still died bravely!"

"And his death was what drove Hamilton to near madness towardsthe end of the musical, when he was trying to avenge Laurens."

"Oh please! If-"

"Wait," Logan cut him off, standing up and setting his sandwich down. "I'm sorry, Terrence. What can I do for you?"

"I-uh, I was just going to ask if that homework paper you assigned us wasdue on Thursday or Friday," Terrence said. Logan wondered how long he had been standing in the doorway, listening to them bicker.

"Friday."

"Okay, thanks. And by the way, Aaron Burr is a Slytherin," He said, before disappearing out of view, and continuing down the hallway.

"I completely agree!" Roman called after him.

"Roman, shush! You need to leave soon anyways," Logan chastised him. "Thanks for bringing me lunch, though."

"No problem. See ya," Roman kissed him on the cheek, grabbed his coat off the back of Logan's chair, and sauntered out the door.

Logan watched him leave, a funny little smile on his face.

\-------------------------------

"Hello everyone," Logan said as he walked to the front of the room. "Did anything interesting happen over the weekend?"

For about ten minutes, he was told about one student jumping nearly forty feet out of her barn loft because the wind blew the ladder over, and being perfectly fine, and another student who had stumbled when trying to balance on a parking block, and had a cut on her knee that had needed three stitches. Ah, children.

But then one more student raised his hand.

"Yes, Ian?"

"Well, it's more like a question, but who's that?" He pointed to Logan's desk, where Roman sat, casually sipping from a mug.

"Ah. _That_ is my fiancé, Roman. He's observing my classes today. Don't mind him."

Which, of course, made sure that the students were overly aware of him.

But after that class had left, and Logan had an hour free, he went over to sit with Roman once more.

"Can I tell the next class how you broke your ankle?" He asked.

Roman glared at the cast, which he was keeping stubbornly hidden under the desk.

"If the topic comes up," He said.

Logan smirked. Did Roman seriously underestimate his ability to link any topic to the class?

A while later, the next class came in. Logan conducted the same introduction, then geared the focus towards math again.

"This," He clicked a button on the remote. "Is a Yerkes Dodson Curve. It shows that balance is always needed, and you shouldn't have too much or too little of anything. For instance, with muscles and bones." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Roman glaring daggers at him.

"If you don't use them enough, they become extremely weak. An overstimulation will cause you to pull or break those muscles and bones. My fiancé, Roman, over there, is a perfect example. He broke his ankle while trying to demonstrate how," and here he paused.

"THE EMPIRE HAS FALLEN!" He screeched.

There was a beat of silence before he continued. "This also applies to performance. As you would expect, not enough work going into a project will result in the project's outcome being quite low, and..." Here he trailed off into a lecture while the students regained their composure and continued taking notes.

Roman just watched his fiancé, smiling slightly as he realized how badly he had just been beaten by Logan's quick mind and tongue.


End file.
